Remember
by Sweetland
Summary: Recuerda en sus sueños los mejores y más dulces momentos. Se sonroja, van uno al lado del otro, sus manos se rozan. Y luego despierta a su realidad. ¿Nadie va a quitar a Sakura de alli, verdad Shaoran? SxS Regalo para Vane ;P


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Card Captor Sakura es de las CLAMP. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Me joden el disclaimer._

**_Notas de la autora:_** _Regalo para Vane (GothicCharm), alias mi dulce de leche y frutilla ;P Se te quiere compañera del deliamor (:_

**Remember**

**_((Viñeta))_**

**[Sweetland]**

Sopla el viento hacia el sur.

Allí hace frío, un frío que cala los huesos y activa el radar de tu cuerpo en busca de calor.

No sabe que hacen, solo se miran a los ojos. El corazón le late apresurado, recuerda como el nombre escapó de sus labios minutos antes.

— Sakura.

— ¿Dime?

Y se detuvo un instante a analizar los sonidos. Con los nervios acechando volteó la cara y encontró la dulce mirada color esmeralda sonriendo curiosa ante el llamado.

Su interior saltó, el corazón salió de su pecho y corrió a través de su garganta. Tuvo que sostenerlo para no morir por falta de circulación.

Se sonrojó.

La observa extasiado, la nieve cayendo sobre su rostro. Un calor extraño que recorre sus venas al verla sonreír bajo los copos blancos provenientes del cielos. Quieto, vacila, no sabe que decir, solo se detiene a mirarla.

Entonces no hay más nieve, solo un atardecer de otoño que dibuja sus sombras sobre la arena. Los columpios moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Un pequeño dolor en el pecho que reguarda al ver la tristeza plasmada donde antes predominaba la felicidad.

El sonido del metal chillando al hacer contacto con las cadenas, su cuerpo meciéndose sobre aquel columpio, balanceándose en busca de la tranquilidad, de una emoción estable y no resquebrajada ante el dolor de un rechazo.

El líquido salino corre por sus mejillas, caen las gotas sobre la arena. Cierra los ojos ambarinos y acalla el gemido de frustración ante la tristeza de su ser más querido. Escucharla llorar le quiebra en dos el corazón.

Son palabras, desahogos, terminados en un abrazo que reconforta dos corazones heridos.

— Descuida, estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás.

Va cayendo en oscuridad, la emoción se galopa en su pecho. Un nudo en la garganta, una frase que no parece resistir más residiendo en su interior.

La fuerza de su magia va decayendo, siente que le cuesta sostenerse en pie. Aferra su agarre en uno de sus brazos y vacila unos momentos. Una mirada, la frase golpeando fuerte contra su garganta hasta salir disparada.

— ¡Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho!

La sorpresa es lo último que su mirada descubre entre las dos esmeraldas. Cambia otra vez. Las flores de cerezo reposan sobre el estanque bajo aquel puente. Silencio, el silencio le incomoda. Ella intenta decir algo, se detiene antes de comenzar.

Un viento que sopla, arrastrando las flores de los árboles hacia donde está el reflejo de su rostro. Comienza a decir lo que siente, lo que piensa. Su pasado y su presente son dos cosas tan distintas ahora. Ella solo escucha, su presencia le da las fuerzas.

— Solo quería decir, gracias.

Huye, corre, escapa. Hasta el lugar atestado de gente donde se ve. Cargando un maletín, creyendo que todo queda ahora en el pasado. Relaja la expresión al pensar en ella, su corazón late herido en busca de una respuesta. Su mente se convence de que lo mejor es partir.

— ¡Shaoran!

La esperanza, el grito, la voz llenan a su alma. Voltea para verla, agitada. La respiración entrecortada, las palabras que no salen. Pero allí está. Tan real que tiene miedo de acercarse y que se esfume.

Se rozan sus manos al entregar la razón de sus sentimientos encarnada en un peluche. Sonríe al notar su sonrojo, la llamada anuncia su partida.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver, verdad?

Y de repente todo es luz sobre su cara. Frunce el ceño, aprieta más los ojos entre sí. Despierta de su sueño.

La sonrisa se extiende por su rostro al recordar. La melancolía resguardada en su mirada, recordando cuan lejos está de poder rozar otra vez esa piel contra la suya, o embriagarse con el sonido de su voz.

Un azote de su puerta atrae su atención. El cabello negro y los ojos rojizos le sonríen esperanzados. Él solo observa impasible, sin entender por que la felicidad. Para su corazón no hay felicidad si no está donde pertenece.

— ¡Nos vamos a Japón, Shaoran!

Por primera vez en cuatro meses, sus labios forman una sonrisa.

* * *

Bueeno xP. Esto fue algo que se me dio por hacer en un momento de inspiracion y ademas de regalo para alguien que ya merecia uno desde hace mucho. Es un poco cursi, son como momentos donde recuerdo los ultimos momentos SxS que pasaron antes de la peli. Mis favoritos (L xD

So, espero que te guste, dulce =P posta ;P

Besos...

**Gabi-chan***


End file.
